


We Got You

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Brothers, Gallavich, Gen, M/M, ficadayinmay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 03:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iggy and Colin approach Mickey about something Terry said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Got You

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Gay Slur said by Terry. 1 sentence.

Mickey sits alone at the table in his house, riffling through some mail when he hears his brothers come in through the front door.

"Hey," Colin says as Iggy went in the fridge for a few beers. 

"Ey" Mickey says back not looking up from the papers on the table.

"You uh..you been in to see Terry?"

"Nope."

Colin takes one of the beers from Iggy and continues. “Yeah we just got back from seeing him.”

"Okay. You gonna tell me when you took a shit last too?" Mickey looks at his brothers annoyed and goes back to the mail. 

"He had some interesting stuff to say." Iggy says. 

"Oh yeah?" Mickey tries to hide the anxiety that set in as soon as his dad was mentioned. He shuffles more papers to pretend he wasn’t bothered. 

"Yeah about you." Colin takes a sip from his beer. 

Mickey gulps, running his hands through his hair. Then he looks up and between his brothers. “What the fuck are you two getting at?”

"He said he wanted all the..uhh" Colin hesitates.

"You got something to say, fucking say it." Mickey stares at his brothers. Coldly. Trying to hide his fear. 

"Said he wanted ‘all the fags out of his goddamn house’ " Iggy continues bluntly. 

"You fucking gay, Mickey?" Colin asks.

He’s about to explain the process he and Iggy went through to figuring out what their dad meant but before he could Mickey pushes himself out of his chair and walks away from them. They follow him to his room where he starts opening drawers and pulling clothes out. 

"The fuck are you doing, Mick?" Colin asks him. 

"You assholes want me out. I’m out. You don’t have to say anything else."

"Woah woah who says we want you out?" 

"Yeah we’re just having a conversation." Iggy chimes in. 

"You think we give a shit that you’re gay?" 

"Why wouldn’t you?"

"Why would we?"

"Dad does."

"Well thank fuck we’re not him." Iggy says.

"We don’t care that you suck dick, Mickey."

"Yeah. Shit, man. Me and Spikey used to do stuff." Iggy smiles slightly at the memory.

"Oh fuck. Yeah I remember that." Colin laughs.

"I mean I’m not gay but shit that dude could give head."

Mickey looks at his brothers with a mixture between relieved, confused, and his usual of somewhat annoyed as Iggy carries on the memory of Rodger fucking Spikey. After a few minutes of Iggy and Colin sharing stories of the good ole days Colin turns to Mickey, who almost successfully left the room. 

"Wait! Is that why that Gallagher kid is always here? Mandy’s ex?"

"Him and Mandy are still friends I thought." Iggy corrects Colin. 

"Yeah but he’s here a lot when she’s not." Colin says and they both look at their younger brother.

Mickey tries to hide his smile. 

"You fucking Gallagher?!" 

Mickey grins almost laughing, “Maybe.” 

"How long?" Iggy asks. 

"…few years"

"Years? Damn" 

"Shit, man. I’ve only been with a girl a few months tops." Iggy says. 

"You love him or something?" 

"What the fuck kind of question is that?" Iggy playfully hits Colin.

"I am not fucking talking about this with you guys," Mickey says putting his hand on his forehead, shaking his head. 

"He totally does." Colin jokes. 

"Shut the fuck up." Mickey looks away from them, failing to hide his smile. Colin and Iggy laugh.

After a few minutes Mickey asks, “You’re really okay with it though?”

"Fuck yeah, man. Gallagher’s cool." Iggy says. 

"Yeah. And if Dad comes back here. We got you." Colin says. They both leave Mickey alone in his room, smiling in amazement that somehow his siblings ended up being more accepting than he ever gave them credit for and despite having a father like Terry. 


End file.
